vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Korrok
Summary Korrok is a monstrous biological supercomputer, seemingly the first thinking machine constructed by Adam Rooney in the year 1902 of an alternate universe known as "Shit Narnia". Possessing an intellect that far surpasses that of all of humanity combined, in this universe, he conquered the entire planet and marked every human as his property, granting them extremely advanced technology and making them his slaves. Every human born with the inkling of great intelligence is eventually fed to Korrok, and all things align with his will as he predicts the future down to the atom. However, this is not the true Korrok. Korrok has existed within the multiverse since at least thousands upon thousands of years ago, known as Koddock by a tribe in Peru and Kor'rok by Ancient Egyptians, a god of destruction whose drinking binges were the root of all chaos and misfortune within the world. His manifestation within "Shit Narnia" is only a single instance of his true existence, which seeps between the infinity of universes, spreading like a disease. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Korrok the Slavemaster, Koddock, Kor'rok, Baa'aaa'aaa'aab, Lord Zanthk All-Bzzki'l Shadd'uuul'l L'luuu'ddahs L'ikzzb-lla Kht-naz Origin: John Dies at the End Age: Unknown; at least around 5,000 years old (He was active during the time of Ancient Egypt); His manifestation in "Shit Narnia" was 107 years old Gender: Male Classification: God / Biological Supercomputer Powers and Abilities: Biological Manipulation (Using technology and knowledge granted to them by Korrok, the inhabitants of "Shit Narnia" could control cells and transform them into other types of cells, transforming humans into insectoid or reptilian monsters at will), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Korrok's lesser underlings can control minds and memories just as they can control bodies, and Korrok himself claimed that he could alter Dave's brain chemistry to make him a child molester), Perception Manipulation (Korrok can manipulate how others perceive things, causing Dave to see things differently from everyone else), Time Manipulation (Should have a similar control over time to the Shadow Men, his underlings), Absorption (Can absorb the intellects of others by consuming them), Clairvoyance (Can observe others across the multiverse), Non-Corporeal (Korrok has no true form and exists across infinite universes), Precognition (Korrok's intelligence is so great that he can predict the future down to the specifics of atomic movements with perfect accuracy, knowing the correct path to take in every situation), Reality Warping, Telepathy (Telepathically communicated with Dave and read his mind), Immortality (Types 1 and 9) Attack Potency: Unknown (Should be vastly superior to the Shadow Men, who exist outside of conventional time and space. An exchange in the first book implies that he may be higher-dimensional, or at least comparatively incomprehensible to humans. He rules over and exists within around half of the infinite universes in existence) Speed: Unknown, possibly Infinite (Vastly superior to the Shadow Men) or Nigh-Omnipresent (Korrok exists across nearly half of the infinity of universes in existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown. Range: Multiversal+ (Exists across and can observe and influence phenomena across the limitless infinity of alternate universes). Intelligence: Supergenius. Korrok's instance in "Shit Narnia" is intelligent enough to predict and foresee the outcome of any action and discern the correct path in every situation, always knowing what to do. The lesser biological supercomputers that this instance was originally a part of were ten times more powerful than modern supercomputers, and Korrok far surpassed the intelligence of these, becoming sapient. He predicted the exact conditions surrounding Dave and John's appearance in his universe twenty years before they arrived. "Largeman" stated that the combined intelligence of all the human minds across all of history could not even equal one node of Korrok's neural web, describing his intelligence as the continued melding of a billion geniuses. Whenever a human of great intelligence appeared within "Shit Narnia", they were fed to Korrok, and their intellects absorbed into his own cosmic consciousness. He has shared extremely advanced technology with his underlings in many universes, showing them how to transport and travel across alternate universes. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:John Dies at the End Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier